Prolonged sitting or bed rest leads to dependent edema and venous stasis, often progressing to debilitating illness. Discomfort and pathology are prevented by regular periodic ankle flexing. A new invention accomplishes this purpose comfortably, conveniently and economically. It emsures compliance through a pedal mechanism whose appropriate motion elicits and electrical signal representing adequate flexing motion (stroke) and an elctronic module counting up these strokes and deducting strokes at a present rate. These processes are combined with an audible signal warning the user when a prescribed number of motions has not been performed in a prescribed interval. An adjustable prototype including a computer is collecting design parameters on human subjects. The Phase I project will be for engineering a miniature electronic module with fixed parameters and pedal modules for four different applications: Bed fast patients; wheelchair pedals replacement; sitting at desk or TV; plane or car travel. An automatic angle-adjusting footrest is formed by the special pedal mechanism, further encouraging use. Effective design in phase I will ensure economical production and thereby widespread use to prevent an illness affecting 25% of the population. It will offer the public an opportunity to participate in health care with comfort, convenience and economy.